This invention relates to a car lock, more particularly to a car lock which locks both the steering wheel of a car and the stereo receiver detachably mounted in the car.
Conventionally, a car can be protected from burglary by the use of a car lock which locks the steering wheel to the gas pedal thereof. However, it has been found that the car stereo receiver, which is detachably received in the dashboard of the car, is usually stolen because said stereo receiver can not be locked in said dashboard.